Las travesuras de Loki
by AXJ
Summary: Tony no solo se ganaba el aprecio y afecto del dios, sino que también debía lidiar con sus caprichos, y si Loki quiere hacerlo en el taller, Ironman ruega para que la inspiración venga por cada habitación de su torre y la de los avengers también.


**N/A: Hola, ¿cómo están? Yo muy bien porque les traigo algo subido de tono, demasiado diría yo, si eres menor de 18 cierra esta ventana. Estoy muy nerviosa porque es mi primer lemon, y espero haya quedado bien y les guste. De verdad amo esta pareja, junto con el stucky, bueno espero no sean muy duros conmigo, y sinceramente espero que lo disfruten.**

El dios estaba sentado sobre una mesa regada de herramientas y aparatos que desconocía.

Este era uno de los últimos lugares que había querido visitar, por el temor de que Tony le pidiera irse a la habitación o cualquier otro lugar lejos de su taller.

Sabía lo fanático y cuidadoso que era Tony con sus inventos. Y que si tentaba a su suerte, podría arruinar su estadía en la torre Stark.

Pero Loki era Loki y necesitaba ver hasta dónde podía presionar a este humano. Además estaba aburrido, si Tony no le enseñaba las últimas novedades no encontraba nada que hacer excepto molestar a Tony. Y como un niño caprichoso apareció en una larga mesa llamando la atención del castaño y picándole justo en el orgullo.

No eres mucho sin tu armadura ¿cierto? — le retó mirándolo a los ojos, verde y café se contemplaban intensamente, mientras sus labios arrastraban alguna respuesta.

Bueno, hay algunas cosas que puedo hacer por mí mismo—contestó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Entonces Loki rompió el contacto mirando hacia otro lado, ignorando la mirada sobre él. Y luciendo como si no estuviera teniendo una conversación.

Y sonrió para sus adentros, mientras fingía contemplar el resto del taller.

Enséñame— gesticuló sin entonar ninguna letra. Esperando que el otro leyera su estrategia directamente de sus labios.

Tony se paró de la silla sin soltar un aparato diminuto y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Haciendo que Loki, hiciera una mueca de disgusto al ver que había fallado.

Sin saber si Tony habría captado el mensaje, clavó sus ojos en su espalda. Esperando que Tony diera alguna señal. Pero nada pasó, solo se escuchaba el chirrido de la silla girándose sobre su eje, por la repentina estampida de Iron man.

Volvió sus ojos al taller esta vez deteniéndose a observar su alrededor, buscando algún aparato donde desatar su frustración. Era demasiado humillante que ese humano, osara ignorarle, y saliera libre de su ofensa.

Encontró una pequeña cajita que parecía delicada y valiosa, bajó desde la mesa sin esfuerzo, sin embargo apenas tocó el piso, no pudo avanzar o moverse. El castaño había llegado a él, silenciosamente, apresándolo con la mesa a su espalda.

Al principio se asustó, pero apenas reconoció aquellos brazos rodearle se relajó y soltó una sonora sonrisa. Incluso si lo hacían en el piso, podría desvirgar el privado taller del millonario Stark.

Tony estrelló su mejilla contra su pómulo derecho aspirando el aroma del pelinegro. Y aprovechó para susurrar a su oído.

Pues verás…—soltó respirando pausadamente. Provocando que Loki soltará un suspiro al sentir su aliento colarse tímidamente en su oído y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

La mano pálida y delgada del dios agarró con mediana fuerza la nuca de su antiguo enemigo, y lo giró para besarlo.

Tony le recibió gustoso, ya con las manos vacías empezó a acariciar los costados del dios. Quiso bajar lo suficiente para besar más allá de su cuello, pero la camisa le separó de su piel involuntariamente.

Necesitaba enseñarle a Loki que tanto podía hacer con las manos desnudas. La ropa y la posición del otro no estaban colaborando. Y en un arrebato, subió a Loki a la mesa y arrojó de un manotazo todos los objetos a su paso. Finas herramientas y cosas valiosas cayeron al piso, en un eco metálico.

Vislumbró una gran sonrisa en los labios finos del ser asgardiano y no pudo hacer más que excitarse ante aquella mirada esmeralda llena de lujuria.

Con más altura Loki no perdió tiempo en unir sus caderas, entrelazando sus piernas en la espalda del explayboy. Y mordió su oreja con algo de fuerza, riendo satisfecho al escuchar un gemido salir de Tony. Volvió a su lóbulo esta vez para succionar y lamerlo delicadamente, estuvo unos minutos allí antes de bajar a su cuello, donde enterró sus dientes ferozmente sacando un pequeño alarido de su compañero.

Ironman nunca pensó que el dios mostrará tanto su parecido asgardiano con Thor, quien era barbárico y bastante bruto comparado con Loki, pero sin dudas se asemejaban tanto cuando les apasionaba algo; a Thor le gustaba la batalla y a Loki le encantaba el sexo.

Por eso, Thor peleaba como bestia, y Loki hacia el amor como un dios. Aunque no sería justo decir que se lo debía a su divina existencia, el dios del engaño era atrevido, juguetón, intenso, encantadoramente obsceno, y quizás algunos milenios le habían jugado a su favor para aprender tanto sobre donde tocar o las muchas formas de hacerlo.

No pudo seguir pensando en las heridas que seguro se reabrirían en los próximos minutos, cuando Loki le clavara las uñas hasta hacerlo sangrar, a pesar de llevarlas cortas. Su mente se detuvo para disfrutar del beso asgardiano. Era como volar sin el traje, cómodo y enormemente placentero, la primera vez que besó a Loki tuvo una erección sin su consentimiento, su lengua se acariciaba con la suya de alguna forma maravillosa que le llenaba de hormigueos desde su estómago hacia abajo. Y le hacía acalorarse hasta la última terminación nerviosa. Y cuando lo sentía besando su cuello, podría jurar que estaba usando su magia, porque no había explicación lógica para explicar que se excitara tanto por eso.

Pasó sus manos entre el pelo oscuro del dios, disfrutando de su largo. Miró los atrayentes ojos verdes y volvió a sus labios. Tony no por nada tenía fama de mujeriego y empleó su mejores técnicas en sus labios, al poco tiempo fue el mismo asgardiano que empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de más contacto. Ganándose una sonrisa engreída del castaño.

El cual se separó solo para verlo con sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo ansioso e inevitablemente excitado.

Loki se deshizo como un stripper de su ropa, sin largas pausas y sensualmente, dejándose solo su ropa interior como único cobijo, bajo la atenta y examinadora mirada del científico. El heredero Stark se deleitó ante los finos y elegantes movimientos dignos de un príncipe y cautivado por la tentación que se desenvolvía frente a él retiró sus pantalones con urgencia, ante la obvia invitación. Y se aventuró a los brazos de Loki de nuevo, tomándolo hasta dejarlo por completo recostado en la mesa. En esa posición tenía más control sobre el dios, que alguna vez lo habría arrojado por ventana. Se reclinó lo suficiente para besar desde sus labios, cuello y parte del pecho, pero no se detuvo allí, bajó dando un agradable mimo a sus pezones que notaron sus caricias, levantándose y endureciéndose bajo su lengua. Los inaudibles gemidos, que el dios peleaba por reprimir, salieron con escándanlo cuando Tony deliberadamente pasó cerca de su erección, justo por encima de su ingle.

Se enderezó para mirarlo a la cara, disfrutando de lo que es tener el control ahora.

El asgardiano respiraba agitadamente, y su pálido rostro era adornado por un suave rosa concentrado mayoritariamente en sus mejillas. Sus ojos se abrían con anticipación y sus labios concretaron su frustración.

Te voy a matar— soltó en una amenaza vacía.

Sin esperar una respuesta atrajo con sus piernas a Tony de nuevo, obligándolo a reclinarse sobre él, agarró su corto pelo castaño para besarlo. Y aunque sus palabras eran violentas su tacto no lo era. Y aún con los dedos en la nuca de Tony lo hizo bajar, guiando sus labios hacia su voluptuosa necesidad.

El millonario levantó la vista hasta toparse con los ojos del dios, solo para retarlo. Y con una velocidad inexistente dirigió su mano lentamente hacia sus caderas, rozando con suavidad sus muslos, sin tener la mínima intención de retirar la prenda aún. Solo trazando finos círculos por su piel con la punta de sus dedos, ni siquiera dándole el placer del tacto completo de su mano.

Si Loki se atrevía a ponerse caprichoso cuando él está en pleno trabajo, debería al menos pagar un poco su travesura. Aunque está le habría fascinado más de lo que pudiera admitir.

Volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos, y no soporto mucho más ver la necesidad y deseo en ellos. Así que decidió tirar la ropa interior con sus propios dientes. Haciendo que Loki soltará un suspiro al sentirse del todo liberado. Fijó sus ojos en el rostro del dios, solo para poder ver como contraía sus facciones teñidas de placer al tener su miembro en su boca. Todo de Loki era endemoniadamente sexy, desde sus amenazas, su tono malicioso, sus ojos brillando con lujuria clavados en él acelerando su respiración, hasta sus delgados labios que se abrían y soltaban gemidos llenos de placer.

No sabía desde cuándo, pero adoraba llevar a Loki al límite, a tal grado que empezaba a balbucear en asgardiano cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo. Por esta razón, no perdió tiempo en caricias superficiales, y chupó con fuerza la punta, mandando una corriente eléctrica a todo su cuerpo. Para luego seguir succionando su extensión subiendo y bajando por la misma.

Y oh en esos momentos ahí estaban palabras inentendibles que flotaban libremente en el aire, mientras llevaba al pelinegro a las nubes. Recordaba la primera vez que las escuchó, se sorprendió un poco, sin embargo, su cerebro no se detuvo en intentar comprender el extraño lenguaje que salía tan natural de los labios del otro.

Loki sin poder evitarlo dio un tirón a su cabello castaño cuando el placer lo sacudió desde el interior hasta liberarse entre sus piernas. Respiró con dificultad, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Una vez que estuvo medio recuperado, sus labios extrañaron a Tony.

Y el castaño casi por telepatía, buscó sus labios.

Un par besos lentos y tendidos, le renovaron las energías al pelinegro con su miembro sensible disfrutó frotarse con el cuerpo del castaño, le valió varios gemidos naciendo desde el fondo de su garganta.

La voz de Loki resonaba en el aire, libre, lastimera, y sensual, Iron man estaba casi en el límite; sus oídos recogían cada sonido proveniente de sus labios. Como si el pelinegro soltara notas sueltas y Tony entendía la melodía porque ambos estaban componiendo la misma canción.

Con cada roce, Stark era golpeado por descargas de placer que contraían el cuerpo y en su mayoría las piernas. Necesitaba más, sentir a Loki por completo.

Y el pelinegro lo sabía, una sonrisa presumida curvaba sus labios orgullosamente.

Tony — susurró con la voz impregnada en lujuria.

Babe— respondió el castaño con una dulzura genuina.

Y no hacían falta más palabras.

El inventor miró el cuerpo tendido sobre su taller, aquella criatura que reposaba frente a él era perfecto; su piel pálida como mármol brillaba casi en tono tornasol, su pelo negro descendía a los lados de sus orejas y las partes más húmedas se adherían a su sien enmarcando su rostro perfectamente, superponiendo negro sobre marfil. Sus ojos verdes refulgían con deseo, podía sentir la invitación constante en cada mirada. Y su cuerpo, dios su cuerpo que le partiera un rayo, si no era atractivo, su fino cuerpo tenía definido cada músculo en el lugar preciso.

Loki recogió las piernas, dejando un gran espacio entre ellas, incitándolo a acercarse.

Stark se relamió los labios, el pelinegro le provocaba un deseo inigualable, eran las ganas de enterrarse en su interior y vivir respirando el aroma que despedía su cuerpo.

Ojeo los alrededores en dos vistazos y Loki le leyó la mente, un pequeño frasco de lubricante apareció al alcance de su mano. En ese momento amaba tanto a Loki porque realmente no podría soportar mucho más la espera.

Con una rapidez digna de una misión importante, quitó la tapa y untó sus dedos hasta cubrirlos completamente, con elegancia se aproximó al pelinegro y con su mano libre de la sustancia atrajo a Loki al filo de la mesa, de manera que su intimidad chocara al mínimo roce.

Usando un dedo delineo el miembro del dios desde la cabeza hasta su base, siguiendo su camino hasta el sur, pasó por entremedio de los testículos separándolos unos momentos.

Ganándose una baraja de suspiros del pelinegro. Río sin saber si lo hizo para sus adentros o si la sonrisa socarrona le cruzaba la cara, demasiado concentrado en las reacciones del otro.

Siguió bajando hasta posar su huella dactilar sobre su entrada. Incluso si tenía un dedo sobre Loki pudo sentir como el cuerpo bajo suyo se detenía frente a su toques. Su ego estaba casi tan alto como la torre que tenía su nombre.

Las caderas blancas se balancearon suavemente, buscando estamparse con algo más.

El primer dedo, se deslizo con facilidad en su interior, sin embargo, Tony seguía a una lentitud tortuosa, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo, no sabía cuántas veces le había dicho al castaño que él era mucho más resistente que cualquier humano y que posea una asombrosa curación.

Pero, el Stark insistía en hacerlo lento al principio. Cuando un segundo dedo le acompaño al primero, soltó un suspiro alto y al sumar uno tercero, Tony pudo apreciar como un suspiro se transformaba en un gemido en una sola bocanada. Alejo sus dedos los suficientes para volverlos a introducir, esta vez llevando un ritmo acelerado rozando su próstata constantemente, y llevando a Loki cerca de la locura.

Una vez que considero que estaba preparado, retiró sus dígitos con una suavidad que no sentía. Y Loki respiro hondo anhelante.

Volvió al frasco para untar esta vez su propio miembro, siempre su atención se dividía en esta parte, ver como su miembro se perdía entre esa estrecha entrada o contemplar la cara de Loki y memorizar su cada una de sus expresiones. Así que como buen genio encontraba una solución ante todo, miró como su falo se incrustaba en la calidez de Loki tan despacio que una vez sentida la mitad subió su vista a la cara del pelinegro, y disfruto de su rostro contrayéndose ante su intromisión. Loki no tenía límites para ser sexy, incluso siendo penetrado era todo un cuadro digno de belleza y perfección. Con deseo calentándole los músculos y derritiéndole las venas, terminó de adentrarse de golpe, extrayendo un gran gemido al pelinegro, dejando pequeños todos los anteriores.

Y sonrió sabiendo que era el primero por venir. Tomó impulso y retrocedió casi sacando su virilidad del dios, solo para adentrarse con fuerza, esta vez los gemidos salían libres de su boca y se mezclaban con la voz del otro.

Estableció un ritmo acelerado y casi salvaje, con la certeza de que Loki podría soportarlo. Arremetía de forma desmedida contra el dios, haciendo que la mesa tiritara bajo su fuerza.

Loki, abrió más las piernas permitiendo que llegara más profundo y Tony presintió que el final estaba cerca. No sabe si fue por una hora o menos cuando comenzó a incrementar su ritmo y sus embestidas eran más cortas empero con más fuerza.

Su cuerpo empezó a entumecerse, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y con mucho esfuerzo logró alcanzar el miembro de Loki para masturbarlo a la par de sus acometidas.

Podía sentirlo, el dios cruzó sus piernas tras su espalda baja, y su cuerpo se apretó tan firme que los músculos se hincharon, se estremecieron casi al mismo tiempo, justo después de que Loki se liberó en sus estómagos tensando su entrada, en respuesta a la sacudida que le provocaba el orgasmo. Tony sintió como millones de hormigas que yacían dormidas en su cuerpo, explotaban en un golpe de placer, convulsionándolo por completo y haciéndole llegar al clímax.

Sus respiraciones agitadas buscaban recuperarse de la nube de placer en que estaban, pero a Tony no le importó el oxígeno que pedía su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre Loki para respirar desde su cuello. A su gusto, era el mejor lugar para recobrar y perder la razón.

No se movieron por un largo rato, disfrutando del placer recorriéndole las entrañas. El mínimo movimiento los mandaba de vuelta a la inconsciencia y querían prolongar todo lo posible cada vez que estaban juntos. No es que lo hicieran pocas veces, al contrario, varias veces tuvieron que reprimirse porque serían interrumpidos por los vengadores. Sino que les gustaba sentirse juntos, cerca y unidos.

En la misma posición, el dios los telestransportó al dormitorio.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficiente recuperados Tony salió del interior de Loki y giró a su costado.

—Casi me partes el culo al borde de la mesa— soltó el dios fingiendo enojo.

— no escuché quejas en el acto— respondió iron man.

— Pero, puedes escoger— añadió enseguida e hizo una pausa breve.

— La próxima vez—terminó la frase Loki compartiendo una sonrisa con el castaño.

El dios se abalanzó sobre Tony y se besaron con ansias, como si le estuviera cobrando los besos faltantes en el acto.

Tony se volvió adicto a sus besos, por eso ni el cansancio y ni la satisfacción le restaban las ganas de sentir sus labios.

Loki se separó pasados unos minutos, y se quedó encima del mortal, sintiendo su aroma desprenderse de su piel, esa noche no recuerda caer dormido tan cursimente encima del humano, pero una mezcla de aceite industrial, metal y perfume refinado le envolvió y lo acompañó hasta el mundo de los sueños.

 **N/A: Bueno gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ¿qué les pareció? ¿malo? ¿bueno? ¿regular?**

 **Espero haber cumplidos sus expectativas, y gracias nuevamente por leer. Espero traerles mucho más sobre ellos. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
